disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb 4D Summer Adventure
Phineas and Ferb 4D Summer Adventure is a ride at Cailforna Adventure, taking over Muppet Vision 3D, Becuase The Muppets are Moving to a New Land with the Mppet Vision and other Fun Rides. This Ride will be open in Augest 12, 2012 and it's a 3d ride, it's 10 mins the ride, the ride changes over the seasons like Chrismas. ''' Pre-Show '''Phineas and Ferb Welcome you to their Backyard, where they going to talk about their new Rollercoaster ! They Say Many of their Friends have tried out thr first one but some wierd stuuf happend (the first episode) Now they say your going to test out the new roller coaster. Then They say some wierd stuff going to happend so that's why they give you Perry Glasses (3D Glasses) to protect your eyes from the awesome. They also say hey wheres Perry.Phineas and Ferb Tells everyone to look for Perry and then they left to find Perry. then you see perry hiding in the 'room Then you go to the Lair. Major Monogram tells you the plan and says to you" Put on Thsoe Glasses The Doors Are Open, wait their not Open ! CARL !" Then the door opens to the room. Then You go throgh the room of Phineas and Ferb's Old Creations, then you go to the rollercoaster and go up to the roof and the ride starts' The Ride 'Phineas and Ferb welcome you to their rollercoaster and go up the rollercoaster, and saying put on your seatbelts if you don't have them on. then The Ride Go Fast and everyone gose around Danvile while Phineas and Ferb sing Rollercoaster, then Phineas and Ferb's Cart leaves and Perry gets you and go through Phineas's house and gose in the lair, you see Carl running away from the Cart and Perry Brings you to Doof Lair, Doof Thanks you for bring him a cart for a rollercoaster, and traps you.He use his Rollercoaster Inatoron you then Perry flies you back to Phineas And Ferb, then Doof zaps the tracks, and you go to Parris and then space you kind of see Meap flyying, then back to earth, but you land in Doof's Lair (But Not Phineas and Ferb) Then Major Monogram says that your cart have guns and you shot the inator, and it blows up and it make the roller coaster blow up. Then you go home, and see Candace says Mom Look, and the tree blows up, you go the lair, and Major Monogram Carl and Perry thank you your saving Danvile, then the ride ends. ' Notes *If The Ride Shuts Down Major Monogram says it *Major Monogram says No Smoking, no filming or flash photography *The Ride Change through The Hoildays *For your safety, you must be in good health and free from back, spine, heart and neck problems. *Expectant mothers should not ride *Eating and drinking is not permitted Category:Dark Rides Category:Rollercoasters Category:Disney's California Adventure Attractions Category:Attractions Category:Rides